


it is a quiet morning

by whichlights



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, I dedicate this fic to lexi who will track this ship if it kills me, astrid and ophelia are in a work relationship and also they sleep together, bc rexxentrum is shady and def has contacts in shady creek run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: She looks at the woman in the bed, still asleep, or a very good faker. She breathes easy, calm, and not at all troubled. It is a lie, but it cannot be too untrue if even unguarded in sleep she lays with her face relaxed. Maybe she lies in her sleep, too.She wonders why she stays in Shady Creek Run.
Relationships: Ophelia Mardun/Astrid (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	it is a quiet morning

It is a quiet morning in Shady Creek Run. 

She gets out of bed and looks out the window. She cannot see the town from here, through all the branches in the woods, but she knows it’s there. She could walk out of the mansion- well, she could get dressed first, and then walk out of the mansion. She could have guards if she wanted to exude that power, or go on her own, powerful enough in her own regard. 

She thinks about what drew her here in the first place. Power. Perhaps a political move, for someone else or herself if she wished to take it. Boredom, possibly. A desire for more. 

She looks at the woman in the bed, still asleep, or a very good faker. She breathes easy, calm, and not at all troubled. It is a lie, but it cannot be too untrue if even unguarded in sleep she lays with her face relaxed. Maybe she lies in her sleep, too.

She wonders why she stays in Shady Creek Run. 

One yellow eye opens, and Ophelia Mardun stops pretending to be asleep. She smiles, all sharp teeth, and walks up to Astrid. “Hello, my wizard,” she purrs, already kissing Astrid's neck.

Astrid lets her, and continues to stare out the window. “What brought you here?” She asks. 

“You looked so lonely, staring out the window.” She dodges the question expertly and starts to nibble at the area of skin between the shoulder and the neck. 

“Why do you stay?”

“Contemplating for yourself?” Ophelia stopped, and wrapped her arms around Astrid’s waist. She was much taller than Astrid. 

Astrid sighed and leaned back. “I came to establish a contact.”

“You’ve done that very well.”

Astrid wondered when they’d slipped into Zemnian. She didn’t speak it nearly as much as she did around Ophelia- not even Eodwulf. “It wasn’t technically supposed to be you.”

“But you’ve done well anyways.”

“I think we’ve done a lot more than establish a business relationship.”

“Business before pleasure, my wizard. But pleasure does come after.” 

Astrid laughed a little. “I just wonder why I keep coming back.”

Either of them could say something crass about their  _ for pleasure  _ relationship and be done with it. They both liked having a warm bed. Astrid could have said she just needed to get out more, see less of Rexxentrum and more of  _ anything else _ . 

Neither of them said anything. Astrid wondered if maybe the truth was too hard for her to say, and she swallowed down the words  _ I like being with you  _ down from where they stuck in her throat. 

They stared out at the trees and the sunrise. “I have business to attend to,” Ophelia said, pulling away from Astrid and heading towards her closet.

“And then pleasure?” Astrid raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

Ophelia raised an eyebrow back. “You leave for Rexxentrum this evening.”

“I’d make the time.”

It was as close to a declaration as Astrid could manage.

Ophelia smiled. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, my dnd sideblog is genderfluidmollymauks


End file.
